


Twilight Covered Skys

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Icewing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.
Relationships: OC - Relationship





	1. Chapter One: Silver Skys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Twilight Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone. I'm writing a new story, I hope you enjoy it. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: Silver Skys**

**Aurora's POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Aurora." I said, smiling softly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Aurora, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four yeas here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

"Well. It looks like I'm in the Jade Winglet. That's cool. My Clawmates seam interesting." I thought with a small smile. I then rolled up my scroll and put it into my pouch.

Then I decided to walk around and explore the place a bit. As I was walking I bumped into a NightWing with purple andebony-colored scales. I smiled shyly and my cheeks flushed pink.

"S-sorry a-about that." I quietly apologized to the NightWing who smiled warmly at me.

"No problem, you must be Aurora right?" He asked and I slowly nodded my head. He smiled again and spoke up once more.

"I'm Shadowflight, nice to meet you. We're in the same Winglet." He said, smiling warmly at me. I ducked my head and looked at my talons.

"Hay, are you two in the Jade Winglet?" Came a voice from behind us. I jumped and turned to see a SeaWing with deep blue scales, emerald wing membranes and eyes. I slowly nodded and the SeaWing smiled brightly.

"The name's Seashell, it's nice to meet you." She said, I was about to open my mouth to speak but Shadowflight beet me to it.

"I'm Shadowflight, and this is Aurora. Nice to meet you seashell." He said. The SeaWing nodded and silence fell on the four of us.

Then it was broken by Seashell.

"Where are the other clawmates?" She asked, as she looked down at her scroll. I shrugged my wings in response.

"Hi there!" Came a sudden voice from behind us once more. I rolled my icy blue eyes in annoyance, what's up with everyone coming from behind? I wondered.

"Your the RainWing right?" I asked quietly, and the RainWing nodded.

"The name's Lemur. Nice to meet you." I nodded in acknowledgment at Lemur, who smiled at me shyly.

"Your really cute." He mumbled quietly, I blushed and ducked my head. Then another voice spoke up, much to my relief.

"I'm Phoenix, nice to meet you guys, you must be my Clawmates?" We all turned to see a SkyWing dragonet with ruby-red scales and golden-yellow eyes. They kind of looked like a cat.

"All we need is the MudWing and SandWing Clawmates." Shadowflight remarked, right after he spoke, two dragonets appeared from the other end of the cave.

"Hi, I'm Lioness, and this is Leach." The SandWing said, grinning a toothless grin at the five of us. I grinned back shyly at the SandWing.

"C'mon, let's go to our cave." Lioness said, and we all followed her to our sleeping cave. It was a pretty large cave, I put my bag down onto one of the sleeping platforms, and Lioness sat hers down beside mine.

I smiled warmly at the SandWing dragonet, I then walked over to Phoenix, who was reading a scroll. As I approached her, she looked up from her scroll.

"Oh hi. What's your name again?" The SkyWing asked with a Sheepish grin. I smiled and replied quietly.

"Aurora." I said, smiling and pulling out my own scroll. I had brought a tone of scrolls with me, I admit I'm a huge book-worm. I sat next to the SkyWing and the other members of the Winglet either curled up to sleep or just quietly read a scroll.

I smiled softly as I looked at each of my Clawmates, this was going to be an interesting four years.

A short while later we were all heading to meet with Tsunami and Webs. We are going to have introductions.

"We don't have any homework today do we?" Phoenix quietly whispered. I just shrugged and turned to Seashell. The SeaWing just smiled in amusement.

"ALRIGHT QUIET EVERYONE!" Tsunami yelled to get our attention, it worked, cause everyone went quiet. Then Tsunami spike up after a short while.

"Okay, Jade Winglet! You will all introduce Yourselves in one of the study caves, tomorrow." Tsunami Explained and the seven of us nodded.

We then followed Webs into one of the other caves and we all sat a circle around the cave, while Webs sat in front of all of us. I noticed that he had a scar on the end of his tail, I frowned slightly at the black and swollen mark.

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I just wanted to say that, I thought of this story while rereading Finding Peace, and another story called. Wings of Fire: The Next Generation. I LOVE BOTH OF THESE STORIES!**


	2. Chapter Two: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Twilight Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

**Aurora's POV**

We all glanced at each other nervously. What were we sapless to say?

"You are all going to tell us about yourselves. You will say your name, favorite food and color, things like that." Webs said, and Lioness was the first to stand up.

"Hi, my name's Lioness. I love eating charred lizards, my favorite color is gold. I have a younger brother named Meerkat." The SandWing sat down next to Alligator once she had finished. I then decided to go next.

"H-hi. The name's Aurora. My favorite food is frozen fruit popsicles, my favorite color is silver, I have a younger sister named Silverscales." I sat down quietly next to Shadowflight and Phoenix.

Shadowflight went up next, he smiled at me as he turned to look at Webs. I blushed and looked down at my talons.

"Hi. My name's Shadowflight. My favorite color is purple, I love to eat ravins. I have a younger sister named Dawnmist and a younger brother named Windchaser." Once he was done he took a seat next to me. Next was Alligator.

"I'm Leach, my favorite food is cow, and my favorite color is green, I have a younger brother named Swamp and a sister named Crane. My other siblings were killed by IceWings." He said, lowering his head. I winced at the statement. My claws curled underneath me and my tail curled over my talons.

Next it was Lemur. He slowly stood up and turned his attention to Webs.

"My name's Lemur, I like bananas. My favorite color is pale blue or silver. I have a younger sister named Leaf. That's all." He said, he then sat down. Then Seashell stood up.

"I'm Seashell. I like salmon and tuna. My favorite color is sky blue. I have a younger sister named Luminescence." The SeaWing nodded and took her seat. The last to stand was Phoenix.

The SkyWing cleared her throw before she started speaking.

"The name's Phoenix. I like to eat Mountain goats, my favorite color is sunset red, I have a brother named Eagle, and a sister named Kindle." The SkyWing then sat down and smiled at the rest of us.

Webs nodded at the seven of us with a small smile. Then after a moment, he spoke up.

"As you know, you don't have any homework for the next week or two. So use that time to get to know each other better. You are dismissed." Webs anounced, and with that we all made our way to the Pray Center for diner.

"Well, now what do we do? We have two weeks until classes officially begin." Shadowflight said, tilting his head to the side. I shrugged and smiled shy at the NightWing dragonet.


	3. Chapter Three: Exploring The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.

**Twilight Covered Skys**

**Summery**

**Aurora is excited to go to Jade Mountain, she wants to make new friends besides just IceWing dragonets. And who knows... she might even find love and friendship on the way. It's time to spread your wings and take flight.**

**Chapter Three: Exploring The School**

**Seashell's POV**

I sighed and looked up from the scroll that I had just finished reading. I then stood up, stretched and walked over to Aurora. We were best friends now. We had gotten to know each other over the past few days.

"Hay Aurora, whatcha doing?" I asked, the IceWing dragonet jumped and I smiled sheepishly in response.

"Tee hee. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said, smiling sheepishly at my IceWing friend.

"Do you want to go exploring with me Aurora?" I asked, smiling brightly at the IceWing. She nodded and rolled up the scroll that she had been reading.

"Where do you want to go?" She quietly asked, I just shrugged my wings in response. Aurora just smiled softly at me, then she ducked her head when Shadowflight looked her way.

"You like him?" I whispered, the IceWing dragonet squeezed and lowered her head, her ears punk. I smiled at my friend.

We then left the sleep cave and we then walked down the hallways. We explored the Library as well. We even checked out some more scrolls to read.

The librarian was a kind and smart blind NightWing named Starflight. He was one of the Dragonets of Destiny.

We even met Sunny and Clay. Fatespeaker's daughter, Flashlight was really sweet and kind. She had NightWing powers, unlike her parents who had no powers. She was also an Animus. She was walking beside a SeaWing and an IceWing, witch I guessed were her Clawmates.

"This is Tempest and Ermine." Flashlight said, nudging the IceWing with a wing to get her out of her scroll. I laughed quietly at the IceWing. She was just like Aurora.

Flashlight's POV

I was walking down the hallway with my two Clawmates. Tempest and Ermine. Then I encountered two of the Dragonets from the Jade Winglet. The IceWing and the SeaWing.

They were both really nice. The IceWing was pretty shy and soft-spoken, but she was really friendly. She loved to read, she was holding a scroll when I first met her.

Tempest said the SeaWings name was Seashell. I blinked at that. Do they know each other? I wondered to myself.

All in all, it was an awesome day. I met two more Dragonets, I even found out the IceWing from the Jade Winglet had a crush on the NightWing Clawmate that is in her Winglet. So yeah, It was a great day.

**Author's Note**

**Flashlight is not a blabbermouth, don't worry. Oh and by the way, Flashlight is my OC. Along with all the members in the Jade Winglet. Along with Tempest and Ermine. Just so you know, my Ermine is shy, nervous, a book-worm and an Animus. The Tempest and Ermine from my story, The Tale Of Two IceWings.**


End file.
